The Love That Never Leaves
by Cullensforever123
Summary: Bella has lived for gymnastics her whole life. She 22 and ready to go to the Olympics. It all going great till she meets her coach Edward Cullen. Then she has to start to deal with her past and figure out her future. Rated T
1. Prologue

_**So here is my 2 story. Here are the things to know about the storyline**_

_** 22 and her whole life is gymnastics Her mom kicked her out when she was 15 after she got married to Phil what happened will be explained in the story. Her dad will be explained in the story.**_

_**3. Edward is a gymnastics couch He is 27. He has a sister Alice who is 22 and Emment who is 30. **_

_**They have met before…**_

_**~I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT~**_

**Bella POV-Prologue **

There are those moments and choices that change your life forever. When I was 5 my mom decides she wanted to get out of the life she and my dad had built. So she left Forks, WA and never looked back with me following her. Sometimes I can still see the look of sadness and anger all over his face as he watches us drive away. When I was 6 moms decide to help me love AZ more that see would sign me up for something to do. She picked gymnastics and that choice changed my life. Then my mom deiced that at age 15 that I was older enough to take care of my self and kicked me out when she married her husband Phil. Here I am at 22 going to reach my dream of going to the Olympics. Everything was going great till I had to meet my coach and my world came falling down once again. Edward Cullen…my weakness in life. There are those moments and choices in life that change your life.


	2. Memories

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 1-Memories **

_"BELLA!"_

_ I turn around to see my best friend Alice. She is 5 ft. and is the most excited person in the world. She runs up and hugs me's hard, I hug her back just as hard. It had been 5 months, since we had seen each other. The last time we were together was in Texas at a Level 3 comption. _

_ I had met Alice when we were seven at a Jr. comption. Alice had been doing this just as long as I had. We had been friends that moment we had to room together for the comption. She started asking all about me and me doing the same to her. I know that she has 2 brothers both older one named, Emment and the other named Edward. I had never met either one. Emment was not really into gymnastics but Edward was. He loved it, he had been doing it since he was like 2, and he is known like 22. _

_ "So, how you been?" Alice asked as she pulled me to a bench. I looked at her; she had the look that says I know something wrong tell me know. I signed I knew I could, would never lie to Alice._

_ "Mom kicked me out, like 3 months ago." I avoided her eyes; I knew the moment that I looked into them that I would burst into tears. I was gripped into in a death grip hug. She whispered in my ear. _

_ "Why in the world did you now call me?" I could tell that she was sad. I always called Alice when something was wrong. I let go of her and looked her in the eyes._

_ "I was scared. She kicked me out Alice, her own daughter and did not care at all. It broke my heart." I could feel the tears coming down my checks I did not even try to stop them. Alice nodded her head and griped me and pulled into another hug. She had always been there for me, when my dad would not come and see me anymore, or when mom got married and her boyfriend hated me. When we finally let go of each other, we both had screwed up our make-up really bad and had red eyes and tear stains. We laughed at the sight of each other. I griped her and pulled her towards the bathroom._

_ "So now that we are done with my screwed up life, how are you Allie?" I looked at her as I was drying my eyes. She rolled her eyes at the change of subject._

_ "I'm good; Mom and Dad are both here. Ohm and you finally get to meet Edward" she was jumping up and down at this thought. I laughed at the sight. But in truth I was jumping up and down to inside. I finally get to meet the famous Edward Cullen. When Alice finally calmed down we walked out of the bathroom to the training area. _

_ This year Alice and I were computing a level up. I was hoping to go to nationals this year. I was ready to prove my mom wrong. She had said that my gymnastics was going to go no where. I would end up pregnant and alone by 18. I hate her with a passion now. After she married Phil, she changed. I shook my head; this was so not that time for those thoughts. I gripped the bar and did a triple flip with ease. I looked at Alice, and laughed when she rolled her eyes at me for doing something I knew I could do with out any help. _

_ We practiced for about 3 hours. Alice deiced that we needed do be done; she was tired and needed to sleep. I rolled my eyes at her; she was such a drama queen sometimes. We walked into our room. We always roomed together after that comption almost 10 years ago. We changed and sat down on the couch. We deicide to watch a movie. Alice picked __**Pride and Predjcice. **__She always sad that this movie showed who she wanted to be. I knew she would, she could be very opinionated when she needed to be. We both fell asleep like 20 min into the movie. _

_ "Alice come on, opening starts in like 5 min." I yelled. We should have left 20 min ago. But of course Alice was running late. When we finally left we snuck into the gym for openings. Alice was whispering to me about something but I zoned out the moment, I saw the most beautiful person ever. He had bronze hair and those green eyes. We lock eyes with each other. I looked away and blushed a shade of red I did not know existed. _

_ "Bella" Alice said shaking me out of my trance. I looked at her, trying really hard not to look back at the green eyed man that stole my attention._

_ "Yeah Allie?" I said like nothing had happened. She looked at me like I was crazy._

_ "What were you looking at bells?" _

_ "Um...-"I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. "Nothing, Allie, just got lost in my thoughts" she nodded, not really believing me. We got up to go get ready for lunch with her parents. She had said I had to go. She picked out a red halter dress for me and a matching one in blue for her. Then walked out to go meet her parents. We got there and found her parents right away._

_ "Bella!" Alice mom Esme ran up to me and hugged me tight. She had become my second mom._

_ "Esme!" we hugged and I went around her and hugged Alice's dad Carlise. He was my one father figure. _

"_Bella are you doing okay" he whispered in my ear. I knew he had heard, I let go of him and looked him in the eye_

_ "I'm doing okay. It's hard but im surving." He nodded he understood. His dad kicked him out when he was 16 because he did not believe the thing his dad did. We sat down and talked for a little bit. Then I heard the most beautiful velvet voice say_

"_Sorry im late." I turned around to see the green eyed guy that I had seen at the openings. Up close I could see he was about 6 foot, bronze colored hair that looked just perfect. He had a crooked smile that could melt me to my knees. He walked over and hugged Esme and Carlise and walked over to Alice_

_ "Well, look at who it is, my favorite short girl." He smiled at her. She frowned at him for calling her short but her smile won out in the end. She jumped in his arms_

_ "Edward!!" My eyes got big. This was Alice big brother Edward. He was so cute, I was in big trouble I could not fall for my best friend brother. He green eyes finally fell on me. He smiled that charming make my knees week crooked smile and held out his hand_

_ "I take it your are Alice's best friend Bella, im Edward Cullen her big brother." I took his hand and shook it. The moment I looked into those green eyes, I knew this would be one hell of a comption._

"_**Beep,Beep,Beep" **_

I woke up with little breath and still seeing those green eyes that would always be stuck in to my mind. It had been a long time since I had a dream about him. I could still remember the day we spent together and that first kiss that followed.

_It was the day after lunch. I heard a knocking on my door. I walk toward the door, tripping on the all the clothes Alice had bought when we went shopping after lunch. I open the door to see the one person I had been trying not to think about._

_ "Hey, I was thinking we could hang out and train for a while." Edward smiled. At his smile I could not say no._

_ " Sure, let me go get dressed and then we can go" He walked in and sat on the couch and I went and got dressed. 5 min later we were on our way down to the training arena._

_ "So I think I know just everything about you" He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Then I decide to play this on._

_ "Oh…you do, okay that's play twenty questions and see how much you know" I looked at him to see if he was ready to play. He nodded at me to begin the questions._

"_Okay, Mr. Cocky, what's my favorite color?" I started off, _

"_Oh. That's easy one, green." He said. I was surprised, he was right._

"_Okay, what's my favorite thing to do?" I knew it was easy and he would problem get it_

"_Gymnastics" I nodded showing he was right_

"_How long have I been doing it?" _

"_Since you were 6" _

"_Okay harder ones. My favorite book."_

"_Withering Heights" I showed my look of surprised_

"_Okay, where was in born?'_

"_Forks, Washington" I knew Alice would have told him that one._

"_What my middle name?"_

"_Marie"_

"_Where did I move after forks?"_

"_Arizona" he said in a cocky manner. I shook my head._

"_How do you know all this?" I asked trying to figure it out. He looked at me with a look of shock._

"_You seem to forget my sister talks……a lot" I nodded knowing how much Alice could talk when she wanted to. _

" _So you know about me, I don't know a lot about you." He looked confused_

"_Alice did not talk about me?" I shook my head._

"_She has but mostly about your gymnastics" he nodded_

"_Okay, Im 22, I have been doing gymnastics since I was 2, so 20 years, I love Clair De Lonn. I was born in Chicago and have lived there my whole life." He looked at me telling me he was done. _

"_You like Clair De Lonn?" Not masking my surprise. He laughed and nodded,_

" _I love classical music. By this point we had made it to the arena. I looked at him_

" _So I here you are pretty good. Let's see what you got" I said challenging him. He looked at me and smiled and took a step back and did a double flip and cartwheel and some other things I knew I could never do. He finished and saw my shock. _

"_I could show you some moves. But only if you want" He said kindly I nodded _

"_That would be great." I walked over to him._

" _Can you show me a triple flip then cartwheel?" I said excited. He laughed and nodded his head. _

_ I walk till I was standing right in front of him. He told me that all it took was practice. You do three flips and then land in the right place to do a cartwheel. When we were walking out I tripped over a bar I did not see and I knew I was going to fall till I felt to arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I can about 4 in. away from Edward face._

"_You should really be more cal fall Bella" he whispered and then he did something I never thought he would do he kissed me. Then before I knew it I was kissing him back. When we were done we were both out of breath. Then I knew the moment I looked into those green eyes that_

_**I was falling for Edward Anthony Cullen**_

I was sucked out of memory lane by my phone ringing. I got up thinking who would be calling me this early. I looked at the clock and saw 830 flashing back at me and knew who was calling me. I picked up the phone

" Hello" I said sheepishly

"Where are you ?" I could hear Alice trying to stay calm. I was late for our breakfast date.

"Im leaving right know I promise, be there in 15" I said pleading for her to not yell

"Okay, but were are going shopping" I signed know I would lose this one

"Deal" I hung up the phone and ran to get dressed. Got out the door and jumped in my car. As I was driving I could not help but remember, how that one hell of a computation and our love had ended.

_ "It was not a date" I yelled at him. _

_ "Oh so you two were not out to dinner?" he yelled right back at me. I sighed, Edward had seen me and my partner for a routine Jacob Black, out to dinner after training for 4 hours._

_ "We are friends Edward, I love you not him." He signed and opened up his arms and ran into my safe place. I smelled his shirt and breathe in his sent. _

_ When we finally let go a thought stroke me_

_ "Edward, what were you doing there?" He looked like a deer in headlights and knew why he had been there._

_ " You were with Tanya and you accusing me of cheating? I cant believe you were out with that…that, I don't even have a word" I was so mad, Tanya was Edward partner and she was always flirting with him and throwing her self at him, and he did not even see it._

_ " I was not on a date, at least I was not in the corner and practley kissing" I felt my eyes flash and I was pissed_

_ "One it was NOT a date, Two we are friends, Three it was the only spot left when we got there. Last we were not kissing!!" I screened so loud I bet everyone could hear us in the whole hotel. I was so mad I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I was trying so hard not to cry but I could not stop them_

_ " Tanya and I were doing nothing, she is just a fri-" Edward tried to finish but I cut him off_

_ " One like Jacob and Two she is ALWAYS, throwing her self and you and flirting with you. She does not see you as her friend" I could not believe he could not see it. He shook his head and looked at me with his pissed of look_

_ "NO she is not!"_

_ "Yes she is!"_

_ "No"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "No"_

_ "Yes she is, she always is, And since you don't believe me about her or Jacob I guess you don't trust me, so go, just go" I signed finally giving up _

_ "Bella-" I cut him off me was tired of the fighting and the not trusting _

_ "No Edward, go just-" I signed " Go" He shook his head and walk out know this was over. He looked back one last time. I shut the door and lean against it and started to cry. I was sobbing, I had just lost Edward. _

I snapped out of it again and walked into the meeting place where we always meet. I walked in and saw Alice at the usual table. I sat down and she looked at me

"Why are you late?" she asked

" Woke up late, sorry Allie" she nodded saying she forgave me.

We talked and ate for a while but I had to got and meet my new coach that was training me. I hugged Alice and told her I would call her and tell her about my new coach.

I walked into the gym and went up to the info desk. I asked if they could look up my coach before she could say his name I heard a voice

"Bella?" I turned to see that green eyed man that I had fallen and lost 5 years ago.

"Edward" I breathed loving the taste of his name again. And behind me I could faintly hear the lady saying

"I see you met your coach."

At that moment, felt all the old emotions come back, I knew I was in for one hell of training.

**OMG!! This was such a long chapter for me!!! Hehe so tell me what you think!**

**I would like to thank Alyss Rose my sister and my helper for this story!**

**PLEZ REVIEW!!**


End file.
